If It Was Different
by AuthorofPain
Summary: What if Bill never gave Sookie his blood. What if she wasn't very happy with being referred to as property. This is a story about if things were different. This story is NOT pro-Bill. It will have violence, swear words, & most likely sex. I mean what would a True Blood fan fiction without those things?
1. Prologue: Never Wanted to Be

If It Was Different

**A/N:** Hello! I am just your typical Sooric fan. Who hates Bill Compton. If you're pro-Bill and/or pro-Bill/Sookie then why are you even reading this? Well I'm not sure where I am going with this story but please be free to guide me along!

I feel if Sookie wasn't forced, in my opinion, to drink Bill's blood that she would not have fallen in "love" with him. She said that she was only interested in him because of the silence, not sure if she said that word for word though, it's been awhile since I watch season 1 episode 1… So I made alterations. ~ Mwahahahahaha!

I do not own True Blood, or the book series it in any way. It, & all its characters, belong to the proper owners.

Now I wasted enough of your time! On the story!

* * *

**Prologue:** Never Wanted to Be

Miss Sookie Stackhouse never asked to be 'disabled', as she & most cruel rednecks thought, & even would loudly announce it. The Louisiana waitress could hear the thoughts of the people around her. She could put up walls to protect her from the vile thoughts of the locals of her small town of Bon Temps. But the walls don't always work.

Ever since vampires came out of the 'coffin', as it is jokingly put, Miss Stackhouse has always wanted to meet one. But one should always be careful about what you wish for…


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing Bill Compton

Chapter One: Introducing Mister Bill Compton

It was a busy day at Merlottes today… And that meant Miss Stackhouse had to concentrate extra hard not to hear anybody's thoughts but on top of taking orders & delivering their food. So tonight was going to be a long night…

"Sook, you doing okay?" Tara asked because she could see her breath heavily, her eyes shut tight.

"Oh! Uhh… Yea, just focusing…" Sookie explained apologetically. Tara nodded, understanding that Sookie was being bombarded by thoughts again.

"Yo, Sook, order up!" Lala, Lafayette, called from the kitchen. Sookie winked at Tara before going to find the sparkling man cooking up some more orders. Even though Sam never wanted to open a restaurant he had a few things on the menu, and that's where Lala comes in.

"Oooooh, hookah! You look good! Give your Lala twirl!" He grinned showing his pearly whites. The young southern lady grinned and did a little fashion model turn. Lafayette whistled, "That's my girl! Now give Lala some sug and you go on and git, before this food gets cold." He leaned through the kitchen hatch and Sookie kissed his cheek before picking up her orders.

Sook could tell that her barriers from the troughs of the costumers wouldn't help tonight. So she just smiled widely & tried her best not to be overwhelmed. Though it was a feeble attempt…

A beer for John Mathens. _-Just let me have just one more beer tonight, Jesus. One beer that's all I need. And if you could just give me the strength to say no to beer number two, then I swear…-_

Bottle of ketchup for Janette Hobkins. _–What should I get from the store tomorrow? I need soap for the dishwasher and milk. Oh, and I should get…-_

Chicken strips for the Handsons. _-… without a second thought no sir. Don't you dare gripe about me eating fires, not after what I did for you last night in the bedroom. Which by the way was disgusting. Although I kinda enjoyed it.-_

A burger for Peter Wilson and a coke for his son Jake. _–Who are these people, and what the hell is this music? I feel like I'm trapped in some hillbilly's Oxycontin nightmare. Man, I can't wait to get the hell out of this Podunk town…-_

"Then you better do it quickly, because the longer you stay here the more trapped you'll get." Sookie couldn't stop herself in time before it rolled from her lips. Jake stared up at her with a typical 'what the fuck' expression, Mister Wilson had the same expression as his son.

Well no tips from the Wilsons tonight.

Sook gave an apologetic smile before going back to the bar. She noticed Tara was staring into her drink again. She sat next to her long time best friend her expression resembling a worried sister.

"Are you okay, Tara? Is it your Mama again?" Tara nodded taking a swig of her beverage. Sook frowned and gave her a comforting hug. Tara's mother, Lettie Mae Daniels, is an awful drunk, whose awful drunkenness forced Tara to take care of her. She abused Tara throughout her childhood.

"Hey, Sook, can I stay with you and Gran tonight? Mama's… She got real drunk tonight. I can't go back there and take care of that right now…" Tara patted Sook's arms, resting her head against Sook's shoulder.

"Of course, Tara! You don't even have to ask. You practically live with us! We still have your room all ready."

Tara smiled. "Thanks, Sook, I appreciate it." Sook grinned and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Sookie, but it looks like the Rattray's just sat down in your section." Sam, Sook's boss and owner of Merlottes, said washing the bar off. Sookie sighed, terrified to look, but alas there they were. Mack and Denise Rattray were sitting down in her section, ready to make her life a living hell.

Damn them.

But then something happened that completely changed Sookie's mood. Someone else also sat in her section…

"I think Merlottes just got its first vampire!" Sook said excitedly to Sam and Tara, though neither seemed as thrilled as she did. "Oh, come one guys! I always wanted to see one ever since they came out of the coffin two years ago." And before anyone could stop the stubborn little lady, she had got her pen and small pad of paper and made her way to the unique costumer.

He was looking at the menu so Sook had time to give him a quick eye scan. He was definitely under shy of six feet tall; he had thick brown hair with long bushy side burn to match. The thought of Chuck Noris slithered into Sook's mind; she had to stifle a fit of giggles when the vampire looked up.

His eyes were darker than his hair, which made the white in his eyes really pop.

"Hello, welcome to Merlottes, I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I will be your waitress this evening. What can I get you?" Sookie asked brightly, bouncing on her heels gently.

"Do you have any of that bottled synthetic blood?" he asked, Sookie nearly broke into another fit of giggles. His accent was deep southern. IT could make a girl drown just listening to it.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Sam's got some on order. Should be in next week. We got some a year ago, but nobody ever ordered it so it went bad. You're our first," the southern vampire looked puzzled "_vampire._" Sookie whispered in glee, a grin on her face.

The vampire nodded with a small grin of his own. "Am I that obvious?" Sookie nodded then looked around.

"Yea, I'm surprised no one else noticed." She said.

"He noticed." The vampire said nodding to Sam.

"Who? Oh, Sam?" Sookie looked at Sam, who was watching her with concern. "Oh, don't worry about Sam. I know for a fact that he is a supporter for the vampire rights act." Sookie assured the vampire. "Well… Is there anything else you drink?"

"Actually, no, but you can get me a glass of red wine so I have a reason to be here." His voice washed over Sookie and she smiled wider.

"Well whatever reason… I'm glad you are." Sookie smiled swaying a little.

"Don't mind Sookie none mister. She's crazy." Said Mack Rattray from the booth behind the vampire.

The smile that had ounce been filled with joy was now just a mask. Her eyes dulled as Sookie went into her automatic mode. "I'll be right back with your wine in a moment sir." Sookie excused herself and went to the Rattray's booth.

"What can I do for y'all tonight?"

_-You can wrap those sweet lips around my slim reaper that's what you can do. -_ "Why don't we just start with a pitcher of Bud?" Mack said - Sookie could feel his eyes defile her body. _–You can hop aboard the Mack express and ride all the way to heaven.-_

"Alrighty, anything else?" Her hands tightened around the pen, trying not to stab him.

_-What the hell is wrong with her? God she's pathetic, like a dog…-_ "Onion rings…" Demise sneered "with mustard." _-… that's been kicked too many times and keeps coming back for more.-_

"Coming right up!" her face could have cracked because of how wide her smile was.

As Sook made her way to the kitchen hatch she told the beverages ordered. She smiled slightly seeing Lafayette dancing along with the music on his IPod. He always had at least one bud in his ear when he cooked. He said that it helped him make good 'juju'.

"Onion rings, and if you drop a few on the floor, I won't tell"

"Thought I smelled Rats." Lafayette sang with a knowing smile. "Don't you worry honey child. Lala gots this." He winked playfully making Sookie grin.

The night dragged on. Sookie noticed that the vampire never touched his wine. The Rats had moved to the vampire's booth and Sookie watched with dread. Denise fluffed up her hair and adjusted her breasts in her tight halter top. She was showing as much neck as possible for the hungry vampire. What a bitch.

Jason, Sookie's older brother, came in sometime looking for a good time. Sookie smiled a little, knowing Jason very well; she knew he was looking for a girl to have a 'good time' with. He was such a man-whore. His good looks only made him better at his profession.

Sook got a basket of chicken wings from the kitchen to Bud Dearborne, the town's sheriff. But as the unwilling telepath passed the table where Denise was trying to seduce the vampire with her white trash charm, she let her guard slip a little.

_-Not that big, but he's got eleven or twelve pints in him. Holy shit that's almost two-hundred ounces! I bet we could get five-hundred an ounce in Dallas. Fuck me, that's ten-thousand dollars!-_

Sookie tensed up like a rock. They were going to drain him! Now Sookie wasn't one to take things into her hands but when she set her mind to something… Sookie told Sam but he brushed it off. Sook sighed, god men can be so… men!

When she went to warn the vampire she found an empty booth. Shit! They must have already left with him! Sookie tore out of the bar and looked around the parking lot.

Merlottes was pushed back from the main road so there were plenty of trees surrounding the bar. If someone were to drain a vampire one should do it in the cover of trees.

Sookie quietly got a chain from the back of her brother's truck, being careful that they didn't clink together. Shutting her eyes she concentrated her mind on any thoughts that might be coming from the Rats.

_-Look at this. This is so thick. Damn, this is gonna bring a pretty penny. We should keep some for ourselves. Though if Mack freaks out again I'm so through with him.-_

Quietly jogging towards the vile thought Sookie found them. The vampire was spread eagle in the dirt a small chain on his neck and wrists, his fangs were out, and he seemed to be defenseless. The Rats had each taken an arm and were draining him, filling these little pouches that reminded Sookie sickly of Caprisuns.

Mack kept saying to hurry up, he was panicking. "We should have taken him home." Denise said.

"No. To dangerous. How would we dispose the body?"

"Well at least we wouldn't be in the fucking open like this." Denise snapped as Mack got up.

"I just need some v-juice. I need it now. My body is just starting to hurt. And I just need to get it in me." Mack said desperation coating his voice, he began to pace nervously.

"Goddamnit, Mack! You're a fucking drug addict. You know that?" Denise growled changing out pouches. The vampire heard Sookie coming and looked at her. She nodded and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Woman, won't you just shut the fuuuuck up." Mack stood over Denise. "Sometimes when you talk," Sookie went up behind him "you know what I hear?" Sookie swung the chain. "A yittee yittee-"

"Mack!"

The chain flew from Sookie's hands and wrapped tightly around Mack's neck. Sookie took a step back in disbelief as Mack fell to the ground clawing desperately at the chain. From Denise's thoughts Sookie quickly grabbed the switchblade from Mack's pockets & held it against Denise's throat.

"This ain't your business you stupid cunt." Denise growled.

"Now that just proves how low rent you really are." Sookie shot back, her chin held up high. Denise took a step forward, the blade now on her skin.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Mack's face was turning red as he struggled to breath, but Denise ignored him. "You don't want to be on my bad side." Denise spat.

"I'm not even sure you have another side you no-count backward white trash." Denis went to get the blood they drained so far.

"Uh-uh! Do not even think about taking that blood!" Sookie said threateningly. Denise grabbed the back of Mack's shirt.

"I will kill you for this." She snarled.

"Get out."

"Come on Mack." Denise growled yanking on his shirt making him fall back. So she began dragging him off.

Sookie watched them until they left out of sight than kneeled next to the vampire. She noticed that the small chain was silver and smoke was coming up where it made contact with the vampire's skin.

Carefully and gently Sookie took the silver chain from his wrists, her expression a mixture of disgust, concern, and fear. Parts of his skin were pulled off with the silver, revealing the bloody world underneath it. The vampire groaned in pain as the chain on his neck was removed. His fangs retracted as soon all the silver was removed.

"Shut up…" Sookie breathed as she watched his wounds heal.

A vehicle was heard coming toward them, and then its headlights shined into her face. Sookie barely was able to pull the vampire out of harm's way. She pulled him deeper into the cover of the trees.

"I'm going to get you bitch!" Denise screamed out the window as the disappeared around the bin

Sookie leaned the vampire against a trunk of a tree and kneeled next to him. "Oh, bless your heart. I am sooo sorry I didn't get here faster." He looked at her for a moment then looked away again. "You'll be okay in a moment, right?" The vampire remained silent. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," Sookie smiled, "They could come back and I can't fight yet…" he explained.

A dog, which usually hung around the restaurant, came up to Sookie barking. He licked her face, making her giggle, and then began to bark at the vampire. He sat up and stared at the dog before it ran off.

The vampire looked questioningly at Sookie. "He's checking on you." He said adjusting himself.

"That's just some old dog that hangs around the bar sometimes. He must live nearby…" Sookie explained the vampire scoffed quietly.

"Well no doubt." Sookie leaned forward to get the needle out of his arm. He quickly pulled his arm away. Sookie stood up, staring at him, a thought pooping into her head.

"I reckon' you're not too happy bein' rescued by a woman." She concluded indignantly, her hands placed firmly on her hips. The vampire looked down pulling the needle out of his arm.

"Thank you…" he said quietly. Sookie stared at him focusing her extra sense so she could hear his thoughts, though it was something she normally wouldn't willingly do. After a few moments she stopped and looked down at him.

"I can't hear you." She said in disbelief. He looked up and said louder, "Thank you."

"No, no!" Sookie kneeled next to the vampire and held his face gently. "I can hear you but I can't…" Sookie trailed off tilting his head and staring closely at him. He looked very confused. Letting go of his face she tilted her head slightly.

"Oh my stars…" Sookie breathed. Finally the vampire said something.

"Aren't you afraid to be here alone with a hungry vampire?" he said his voice going into a seductive like trance.

"No."

"Vampires often turn on those that trust them the most you know." He paused "We don't have human values like you." He said leaning closer to Sookie. She stood up immediately and picked up the small silver chain.

"Well humans turn on those who trust them too." She said wrapping it around her neck. "I'm not a total fool." She sat on a tree stump with her legs closed and her hands in her lap.

"Oh, but you have other juicy arties." He said leaning on his elbow. His eyes trailed down to Sookie's legs. "There's one in the groin that is a particular favorite of mine."

"Hey, you just shut your nasty mouth, mister!" Sookie said angrily, glaring at him. "You might be a vampire but when you talk to me like the lady I am."

"Humph." He scoffed slightly, leaning back on the tree. After a moment he nodded to the blood. "Do you want to drink the blood they collected?"

"No." Sookie said slightly disgusted.

"I understand it makes humans feel more healthy." He paused, his voice getting low and seductive. "Improves their sex life."

"I'm as healthy as a horse." She shrugged. "And I have no sex life to speak of. So… you can just keep it." Okay this was a rather pushy vampire, and he was rude…

"You could always sell it."

"I wouldn't touch it…" Sookie said softly.

…

Suddenly he was the one kneeling next to her. Fear bubbled up into her but she kept her cool and just blinked.

"What are you?"

"Well… I-I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she took a shaky breath "and I'm a waitress." Sookie took another breath. "What's your name?"

"Bill Compton."

Sookie broke into a grin and started to giggle. "Bill?" she asked. "I thought it might be Antoine or Basil or," Bill shifted uncomfortably. "Or… or… like Lankford maybe." Bill sat down and gave a scoff of disbelief. "But… Bill?" Sookie laughed a little. "Vampire Bill? Oh my…"

Getting over her giggles she looked at Bill. "So… Silver huh? I thought that only affected werewolves." Bill stared at her. "I-I'm not applying werewolves exist. That's just what you always see in the movies."

"I'd appreciate if you didn't share this information with anyone." Sookie cocked a head a little. "We don't like our weaknesses to be made into public knowledge."

"Oh, okay." Sookie tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Sookie stood up and Bill followed, never breaking eye contact. "Well… See yah Bill. I gotta get back to work." She said turning away. As she walked away she took off the silver.

Bill took a step back and watched her as she went into the bar.

He was going to need to find a way to get her to drink some of his blood… Hmm…

"Sook, where you been?" Tara asked as she came in.

"Oh! I'll tell you later… I'm mighty tired, Sam can I go home early?" Sookie asked her boss as he poured another drink for Tara.

"Yea of course. Considering your shift ended ten minutes ago." Sookie smiled embarrassed, and kissed his cheek. Getting her stuff she looked at Tara. "Want me to come with you to get your stuff?"

"No. I can do it; you just go home so Gran doesn't get worried." Sookie kissed her cheek as well and left.

Gran was up, as usual, reading a book at the kitchen table. She looked up at Sookie as she came in. Adele Stackhouse was sixty-two years old but she was as healthy as a horse, and could be rather quick and energetic when need be.

"Ah! Sookie! How was your day at work?" Adele asked, shutting her book, after putting a bookmark in it.

"Gran, you won't believe this! Merlottes had its first vampire today!" Sookie grinned sitting in front of her Gran.

"Really? Well tell me all about it! Was he scary?"

Sookie grinned; she knew her Gran would be excited. After telling her Tara would be coming home tonight she proceded to tell her Gran all about last night. Though, she left certain parts out for Gran's sake.

After the 'girls' had their talk Tara arrived. By now all three of them were pretty tired so they went up to bed. Smelling like sweat, burgers, and beer, Sookie decided to take a shower.

As the water rinsed away the strain of the day she remembered Vampire Bill. He interested Sookie… she enjoyed the silence her brought. Maybe, if he got to be less rude, then she could grow to like him.

After the pleasant shower Sookie laid down in her bed and let sleep carry her away…

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I want to add one of my OC I have but I don't know... Maybe in another fan fiction? If you have any tips or opinions, please tell me!~


End file.
